The Mission
by theressomethingaboutmary
Summary: Edward is an assasin who works for Carlisle. Bella is an assasin who works for the Volturi. The agencies hate each other but are forced to merge after a killer is set loose in Paris. And we can only guess which two people are assigned partners.


Okay. I've been reading a lot of abduction/assassin stories lately and am craving the action! So this is a new idea. Just tell me what you think and which story you guys like the most so far. I will go with the majority.

SM owns everything Twilight.

PROLOGUE.

________________________________________________________________________

I watched Jacob's mouth discretely curl in a smile and even heard Emmett let out a breath of relief. Then there was Edward. I didn't exactly know what I expected to see in his eyes, but as he stood there looking at me, I was not expecting to be met with…disgust. His eyes bored into mine and he didn't look happy nor relieved. He looked fucking pissed.

It would be a lie for me to say that I didn't enjoy seeing him angry, that I didn't enjoy watching the vein above his right brow flare whenever I was being particularly difficult…but this was different. His eyes were on fire and to say it didn't scare me would also be a lie.

We stayed like that for a minute. Just staring at each other. I kept my face clear while his screamed with emotion.

"Ed-" I started but was interrupted when he slammed his fist into the wall making me jump.

"Follow the fucking plan next time!" he yelled before grabbing his gun from the table. He kept his eyes on me as he changed the bullets, cocked it, and thrust into his holster. He ripped off his headset and left.

Unable to move, I just stared at his retreating form until he rounded the corner and out of my eyesight.

I could've given him time. I could've let him walk away from me and let bigons be bigons. I could've just waltzed over to Emmett, who was a mere three feet from me, and have him calmly explain why he was so upset. But that was not me.

So I followed him.

All the way down that damn rat infested basement, I followed him.

His back was turned towards me when I found him. He was running his hands in his hair and muttering what sounded like "selfish" under his breath.

After a couple of minutes of just watching him and trying to convince myself to leave, I finally cleared my throat, gaining his attention.

"What?" he said acidly, turning in my direction.

"No 'Wow, Bella, I'm glad you're willing to sacrifice for the mission. Great job on acquiring the only evidence available for getting us closer to the target.'" I said sarcastically, realizing for the first time how just infinitely his rejection had affected me. I was willing to go back into a bomb infested room to get a tape recorder without a second thought, but yet his disappointment in me, for whatever reason, ate at me through and through.

"Do you honestly think I care about a fucking tape recorder, Bella." He asked through gritted teeth

"Well since that was the point of the plan, then yes." I said, completely confused of what he was mad about. So yah, I hadn't exactly stuck to the plan, verbatim, but I got us one step closer to cracking Mason. At the end of the day, I was pretty sure, I had done my job…with excellence if I might add.

He didn't say anything.

"What?" I said, suddenly livid, "are you mad that you didn't get to it first? Is that what this is? You're angry because I stole your lime light?"

The idea was absolutely absurd to me. Who the hell cared about who got the job done? All that mattered was that it got accomplished. We were inches away from ending Mason's killing spree and restoring Paris to what it was before the murders occurred. I had no idea how he could find this so infuriating.

In what seemed like only a matter of seconds he was hovering over me.

"Yes, I wanted to be the one to stupidly sprint back into a room with a ticking time bomb to grab a fucking tape recorder. You endangered all of us because of your fucking inability to hone in your ego. "

I could feel his breath on my skin and although it smelled rather appealing, I didn't like it. The stance he held was dominating and I could feel myself itching to gain control of the situation.

"No one got hurt." I said poking against his chest. Hard. "I'm sorry that I'm brave enough to take fucking risks instead of running away from things. It's sort of in the fucking job description. You know the same one you signed up for."

I was seething. How dare he say my actions were reckless, especially when he fucking left _me_. I'd been doing this for years and didn't need him to tell me how to do my job. Nowhere had I ever heard that being an assassin insured your safety. Of course, things were going to get dangerous. This was real. We were playing Russian roulette with skilled killers. There wasn't room for hesitation. I did what I was trained to do.

"_You_ could have been killed." He said, moving to gain a superior position once again. I'm not sure if normal people noticed body language as much as I did, but it was starting to play with my sense of security having him so close.

Slowly, but surely Edward Cullen was breaking me.

"Why are even having this conversation?" I said, pushing against his chest once more. He didn't move. "If you cant handle me, then why don't you fucking ask for another partner? You haven't given me a fucking break since I got here, and when I finally do something worthy of your respect, you belittle me."

I felt my head hit the back of the wall as he stepped closer.

My breathing picked up as his gaze wavered from my eyes to my lips.

"Because I don't want another partner." He said simply, his anger seeming to recede. He almost seemed exhausted.

I tilted my head further from his. His breath was becoming almost too intoxicating and my brain still recognized him as a threat no matter how my body was reacting. And right now it was reacting. He hovered over me and I blazed.


End file.
